Into the Fire
by HappyCookiie
Summary: This is the story of a princess and a warrior; their two kingdoms have been at war with eachother for centuries! Though they are from opposite sides, can they see past eachother's differences and find peace? What will they choose to fight for? Which side is good and which is bad? An epic adventure of friendship, hope and love.


**Heyyyoo, second story here! Just because I'm starting a new story doesn't mean that I'm abandoning Inuyasha: Beyond Tomorrow, I will do them both at the same time. I've been looking forward to writing this story for months now; ever since I began planning it on my holiday to Ireland. With no Wi-Fi, no forms of human life and being surrounded by herds of cattle; there wasn't much I could do but write! This story does not include any of the Pokémon from the anime series and is set somewhere near Stark Mountain in Sinnoh. Well here goes, I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Chapter One

"THEY'RE COMING!" shrieked a guard; setting off the siren as he spotted enemy troops coming into view.

Hundreds of Charizards with Infernapes on their backs and the leader of this attack, Moltres, came flying over the kingdom; shooting fireballs and causing mass destruction. They showed no mercy as they killed any Pokémon that opposed them; even women and children. Innocent blood was shed as they killed ruthlessly.

The Pokémon from the kingdom loaded the catapults and sent boulders, hot tar and anything they could find up at the fiery murderers. They tried to extinguish the flames with water but the flames simply grew, Staraptors flew up and clawed at the red dragons skins; trying to bring them down, however they were unsuccessful. They dug their teeth and beaks into eachother; ripping open wounds as blood oozed out of the cuts and dripped down to the earth below.

The Infernapes leapt from their rides and landed inside the palace grounds, where they unleashed flamethrowers and smashed everything in sight with their iron fists. Feraligatrs slammed into the insane monkeys and chomped at their flesh; it was horrific.

Pokémon after Pokémon lunged viciously at eachother; each trying to bring the other down first. In this battle; it was either kill or be killed.

* * *

Inside the castle, crouched under a wooden desk with her paws covering her ears and her eyes squeezed shut; was the kingdom's princess. She was whimpering and desperately trying to control her fear, she felt pathetic and useless just hiding away like the coward she was. Her kingdom and the rogue fire types of Stark Mountain had been at war since long ago, and neither side was willing to surrender until victory was theirs. What they were fighting for; was unknown to Pachirisu, only a select few knew the cause of this endless fighting.

All of a sudden; there was silence. Not even a drip of water or a faint whisper could be heard, there was nothing. Pachirisu shivered and peered out from behind the desk she was hiding under, was it finally over?

Not being able to wait any longer, she crawled out from her hiding place and scurried towards the entrance to her balcony. She walked out into the unclean air and gasped in horror; it was absolute destruction. Below her were the bodies of her friends as well as the enemies, they were sprawled all over the ground in piles; puddles of black blood were leaking from them as it spread around like jam on a piece of toast; only this slice was burnt and inedible.

She felt the vomit rising as it clogged in the back of her throat, she coughed and spat as tears began to spill down her round cheeks. The scene was simply awful and not to mention the smell...

It was too much for her, as her vision blurred and her head pounded. Everything went black as she fell to the floor and lost consciousness. The last thing she heard was someone screaming her name.

* * *

Smoke was rising from the great Stark mountain as volcanic ash rained down onto the dry soil and scorched fields of ember. The young warrior walked on though the plains of devastation and into the volcano itself. Inside the mountain; the air was stuffy and fissures spilled hardened lava, there were enormous caverns everywhere she looked. Magma was running down the crumbling walls and flowing in small streams over the floor, smoke clouds drifted by every now and then and entered her nostrils; causing her to choke and splutter. This place repulsed Leafeon and she hated that it was the closest thing to a home that she had. This was definitely no place for a grass type.

She wandered on through the steamy corridors in pursuit of her commanding officer, Rhyperior. He was the only creature in this foul place that she could stand, he had raised her since infancy as her parents had been executed by the royal palace for treason. They had committed no crime; it was the king's greed that had lead to his evil intentions. His cruel rules and decisions had caused so much suffering for both clans, he had got what he deserved; Leafeon only wished she could have been the bringer of his demise.

"Oh look if it isn't the filthy forest girl." jeered a Slugma leaning on a nearby rock.

"I'm the cleanest one around here, you creep." she scowled at him coldly.

He chuckled darkly, "Clean? Don't kid yourself, you unclean grass type. Surely even you must know that you don't belong here."

"Tell me something I don't know, I've never belonged here but really who _would _want to belong in a place like this? Someone as vile and pathetic as you, that's who." she snarled at him.

"You should think yourself lucky that our lord and master allows you to remain under our roof, if it were up to me then you'd be swimming in the crater where the rest of the traitors live."

"Well lucky for me, it _isn't _up to you. And the last time I checked, this sorry excuse for a volcano doesn't have a roof. Unless you count the crispy rock that's only just holding above our heads."

"You are nothing but vermin."

She chortled at his insult, "Thanks slug, do I have to get the pest spray out?"

"No, you're lower than vermin. Calling you that would be an insult to Rattata!" he snapped.

"Look, freakface. I have legs; you don't. I'd think twice before insulting someone who's clearly more developed than yourself."

"I'm fully developed, I'll have you know! I'm the biggest Slugma in Sinnoh!"

"Wow, you're the fattest in the region. Big deal."

She turned to take her leave and continued to walk before he said the very comment she hated; the one statement she couldn't stand, "Go back to the happy-go-lucky palace Pokémon, THAT'S where _you _belong."

She leapt onto him and held her claws at his throat, he laughed, "Would you kill me? Really?"

She snarled as she dug her sharp talons into his flesh and opened a small wound; not deep enough to kill him, but that would be his warning. She moved from on top of him and spat at him; showing how much she 'respected' him.

He cackled, "I knew that you couldn't kill me! You're a pathetic excuse for a warrior if you can't even finish someone who crosses you!"

"If I dealt with everyone who spoke badly of me, then there would be no-one left in this god forsaken mountain." and with that final statement, she turned and left.

* * *

The flickering of candlelight caused Pachirisu's eyelids to shift open, she was in a bed in the castle infirmary section; where the sick Pokémon went to be treated. Every bed was occupied by badly injured Pokémon; most of which wouldn't make it out of their sleep alive. Her expression saddened, there were so many casualties and so little medical staff. She wondered if the reign of their kingdom was nearing its end and if this fighting would ever cease, peace was absolutely out of the question.

"Hey you're the first to wake up." came a young boy's voice from her left, she turned her head in the direction of the sound to see a Riolu holding a bucket of water with a cloth hanging from it. He looked about her age and smiled at her in a friendly manor, "Well your injuries weren't as bad as the others so I guess it's only natural that you'd be the first to recover."

"Y-Yeah..." she nodded slowly.

"My name's Riolu! I work here at the castle as a medical helper!" he grinned at her.

"Right." she muttered slowly, "You obviously know I'm Pachirisu."

He nodded enthusiastically, "Yep! I'm really honored to be of service to you, princess!"

"No please, just call me Pachirisu. I get called princess so often, I'm eventually going to forget my real name." he requested.

"You sure?" he asked as she nodded, "Alright then prin... I mean Pachirisu!"

She smiled up at him warmly, this boy seemed very kindhearted and she couldn't help but take an instant liking to him.

"Riolu!" came Togekiss' voice from another room; startling the pair, "Come here now!"

Before he could run off to Togekiss, Pachirisu grabbed his hand, "Meet me at Whiscash pond tomorrow at noon, we can go and have a look around the village."

His expression brightened, "Really!?" he asked in disbelief as she nodded, "Okay! I will!"

* * *

"Ah, Leafeon. Have you come to give me your report?" asked a huge Pokémon with a horn on his head; it was Rhyperior.

"Yes General, I'm sorry to say that I have nothing to report as usual. The castle Pokémon aren't very... active when it comes to amushing." she replied flatly.

He sighed disappointingly, "Why are they so boring? We have to take the action to them all the time, it would be nice if they surprised us for a change."

"You _want _them to attack?" she questioned

"Well yes, I get rather bored sat here all the time since I don't go out and do the fighting."

"I see."

"Well it looks like we have to send in our troops again if they aren't doing anything, go and make yourself useful; and join the Houndoom on their secret attack."

"Sir." she nodded at him; bowing her head like a true soldier. She was about to leave when he stopped her.

"Wait." he said, "Take Houndour along with you, it will be a good experience for him and I know he'll learn a lot from you."

Leafeon's expression turned to one of horror as she exclaimed, "WHAT!? But he's so..."

Rhyperior raised his eyebrow at her; waiting for her to finish her insult, "Go on, he's so?"

"Uh..." she stressed her brain trying to think of how to cover her screw up, "He's so much better at this stuff than me!" she suddenly blurted out. What a lie, Houndour was the worst soldier there was and he was incredibly annoying.

"Well, if you say so." he muttered, "But don't be too cold towards him. After all, he's the only one foolish enough in this damned volcano that looks up to you and defends you from Pokémon that despise you."

Leafeon didn't answer as she dismissed herself and turned to leave the cavern, she had better go find Houndour; oh how fun this little trip was going to be with him coming along. She didn't have to look to far as it seemed he had found her!

"Leafeon!" he cried rushing over to her, "The general ordered me to accompany you on the mission! I'm so excited!"

"Uh huh." she said; putting on her most convincing smile, "It's gonna be fun fun fun."

"It sure is! Come on let's go meet up with the Houndoom!" he shouted enthusiastically. She sighed and followed him to the chamber that the Houndoom were waiting in. He burst in excitedly and yelled, "HEY GUYS! I'M COMING WITH YOU ON THE EXPEDITION THINGY!"

The Houndoom groaned in dread and elbowed each other as they noticed Leafeon follow after Houndour, the room fell silent as they stared at her menacingly. She coughed awkwardly and looked up at the ceiling.

One Houndoom whispered to his comrade, "What the hell is SHE doing coming along on this mission?"

The other shrugged and replied with, "Beats me, General Rhyperior probably sent her to keep an eye on us since he thinks we're so untrustworthy."

"She's the one that's untrustworthy." he hissed back.

Houndour shifted to Leafeon's side and whispered in her ear, "Don't pay any attention to these creeps, you've way stronger and much more reliable than all of them put together!"

Leafeon didn't reply to his comment, she knew that every Starkainian hated her and she couldn't care less. They were all low lives who would die of stupidity one day.

* * *

**First chapter done! I hope it was okay. I needed the two main characters to have different personalities since they were raised in completely different atmospheres and with different people. Pachirisu is kind and friendly whereas Leafeon is cold and cunning. The whole reason I did this story from both side's point of view is because I don't want to build a propaganda against one side; I want you to understand both group's motives and reasons behind their behaviour. Leave a review if you enjoyed ~Cookiie**


End file.
